The Lay of Thrym
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: The retelling of the myth when the thunder god, Thor, lost his magical hammer and had to dress up as the goddess of love to get it back. Loki's POV.


**I'm sure you're all fully aware of the fact that I do not own this myth; that I'm just retelling it. Well, at least I hope you already knew that… Anyway, just as a little warning, this is a bit fast paced. So, just be happy you're learning a new myth.**

"LOKI!" I heard Thor scream from somewhere down the hall_._

_Did I do anything to him while he was sleeping last night?_ I thought as I scratched the back of my head. _No…_

"LOKI! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" I heard him yell, this time louder.

I sighed, pushed my chair away from the table, and then started to walk slowly down the hall until I got to the beaten down door that led to Thor's bedroom. I opened it, walked inside and saw him sitting on the edge on his large bed staring at me with wide eyes.

Smirking slightly I shut the door. "Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I asked him sarcastically.

Thor narrowed his eyes with irritation. "No, Mjölnir was stolen," he said to me point blank.

"Oh," I said as I felt my smirk melted off my face, knowing that this was something extremely serious. _It must have been a giant. _I thought with awe.

"I'll go find Freya," I reassured to him, knowing what what he wanted me to do before he even said it, and jogged out of the room until I got to the Goddess of Love's bedroom.

When I walked in, I saw her standing in front of her mirror brushing her long golden colored hair. She noticed me at once from the corner of her eye and turned around. "What are you doing here?" she asked me with a scowl on her face. Freya in general didn't like people entering her room without her knowing, especially me.

I took a deep breath. "Thor's hammer is missing. I need to borrow your falcon skin," I said to her.

Freya's face changed from irritated to nervous. "Of course," she said to me then walked away from her mirror and over to a chair across the room. She picked the skin up from the chair, walked over and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I told her and jogged out of her room.

-------

Once I was at Jotunheim, the land of the giants, I took off Freya's falcon skin, happy to morph back into my normal form, and put the skin over my left arm and looked around at all the giants' faces. It took about thirty minutes of walking around to find the giant that I was looking for.

"Thrym?" I called out to him as I walked over to his direction. He was sitting at a round table braiding what looked to be gold collars for his dogs.

Thrym looked up at me. "Oh, hi Loki. What are you doing here in Jotunheim?" he asked me still braiding the collars without even looking down at them.

I pause for a moment, noting the almost guilt look on his face. "I'm here because Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, was stolen," I said to him. "Were you the one who hid it?" I asked him slowly.

He nodded. "Yeah. But, it's eight miles under the ground so it's going nowhere," he told me in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone and stopped braiding the collars.

"What do you what?" I asked him with my eyes narrowed. However, I already had a feeling what it was.

A smirk formed onto Thrym's face. "I want Freya as my bride," he stated.

I sighed, not particularly happy that my hunch was correct. "Fine," I replied. I knew Freya was going to be furious, but getting Thor's hammer back was more important than her happiness.

So, after going back outside I put on the falcon skin again and flew back to Asgard. Once I was back, I took off the skin, put it over my left arm again then ran back over to Thor's room. Where he was pacing at the foot of his bed. An odd sight to see from him.

He looked up at me when I came in. "So, do you have news or just mischief?" he asked me darkly.

I frowned. "No mischief, this time it's news. Thrym has your hammer buried somewhere eight miles under the ground and he said he'll only give it back if we give him Freya for his bride," I stated to him.

Thor licked his lips. "She won't like that. But, she'll have to get over it," he told me and I nodded.

"Shall we?" I asked him with a smirk and nudged my head to the door.

Thor and I ran over to Freya's room. We had gotten there just in time too because she was just leaving out of her bedroom door. When we got over to her I handed her skin back to her.

"Thanks," she said to me.

Thor cleared his throat. "So, it turns out that you're going to have to put on some clothing that is suitable for a wedding, because you're going to be Thrym's bride so I can get my hammer back," he said to her bluntly.

She glowered at him and put on a face that made her look like she was capable of ripping the heads off people. "I'd sooner die," Freya told him coldly as she started to play with her necklace, Brising.

"Dead or alive you're doing to marry him because if a giant has my hammer it'll be the death of us all," Thor said just as coldly.

I looked between Freya and Thor who where giving each other nasty glares. _Damn. If anyone's going to make them irritated it should be me. _"I have an idea," I said to them.

"We could dress you," (I looked at Thor) "as a woman, put Freya's necklace on you and go get a bunch of keys from someone to put on your waist," I said to them.

"I am NOT going to dress up as a woman, let alone impersonate the _goddess _of love," Thor said to me as he directed his glare away from Freya and at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll come with you dressed as your servant _girl_. Come on, Freya and I won't tell anybody. Plus, when you get Mjölnir back you can kill Thrym," I told him, knowing that would be enough to convince him.

He frowned and started to run his fingers through dark red hair. "Fine," he replied with a sigh.

I smirked, clapped my hands and started to rub them together. "Okay then, lets get you gussied up," I said to him with a small, but still mischievous grin.

-------

"Oh shut up Thor. You look adorable," I said to him. He had a white bridal dress on that went all the way down to his feet, keys around his waist, Brising on his neck and a long veil that went over his face.

"You keep making your sarcastic comments Loki and you'll be the next one I kill after Thrym," he said to me bitterly as we got out from our ride and started to walk ahead.

I rolled my eyes but said nothing. After a few more minutes of walking, we could start to see Thrym's, the king of the Thurse, house. "Prepare to act lady like," I mumbled to Thor.

-------

Once we got to his house Thrym greeted us and took us to his backyard, where there must have been at least ten or so other giants there. After everyone gathered around Thor to greet him and talk to him, Thrym said that it was time to eat and then show us to a long table that was still outside. But since I was pretending to be Freya's servant girl I didn't sit at the table but instead stood about five yards behind Thor as I watch him devour an ox, eight salmon, most of the baked goods and three horns of mead.

I wanted to tell him that eating like a hog wasn't best idea since he was trying to pretend he was Freya, but being in the position I was in I couldn't.

"Wow. I have never seen a woman eat so much, drink so much or have such broad shoulders," Thrym said to Thor with a slightly amused smile on his face.

"Well, Freya has been so exited about today that she hasn't eaten anything in eight days," I lied to Thrym quickly and smoothly.

He nodded in understanding then lifted Thor's veil. I was guessing he was going to try to kiss him, however he let it fall over his face again.

"Why are you're eyes so terrifying Freya? They look like they glow with fire!" Thrym exclaimed.

"Her anxiety about today made her not be able to sleep for eight days as well," I lied to him again. _Wow, I'm glad that I was able to convince Thor to shave his beard off for the time being. It's a good thing Thrym's stupid as well._ I thought as I let out a light chuckle that no one seemed to notice.

After everyone else ate what little Thor had left for them Thrym's sister, who had been sitting acrossed from Thor stared at him for a moment.

She then started to say to something him about him giving her the bracelets he had on as a bridal gift. _Wow, that's rude even for me._ I thought sourly.

Before Thor could answer, Thrym cleared his throat. "Go get the hammer and put it on Freya's lap," Thrym said to a giant that was sitting acrossed the table from him. The giant nodded and left. After a few minutes, he reappeared with Mjölnir in his hands. He walked around the table and put it on Thor's lap then walked back over to his seat.

The next thing I knew I saw Thor hurl this hammer at Thrym's head. Once it hit him and made him fall dead the hammer materialized back into Thor's hand. Once he had it back he then threw it at Thrym's sister's head, making her fall dead as well.

After Mjölnir reappeared in his hand, he got up, took the veil off his face and walked over to me.

"Lets go back to Asgard now Loki," he said to me with a pleased expression on his face.

"Okay," I said to him and we started to walk out of Thrym's back yard. Before we left however, I couldn't help myself but look at the faces of the shocked giants as we left.


End file.
